1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cathode ray tube (crt) having a faceplate which is sensitive to pressure such that a user may communicate input information by touching the faceplate.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known means for communicating information to computers and the like in an interactive manner in association with a crt display. The commonest is the well-known "light pen" arrangement in which light controlled by the user interacts with layers deposited on the crt screen. Such systems are relatively complex and expensive, and require specially adapted crt's. It has also been proposed to make use of photosensitive devices adjacent the display which can be covered by a finger to act as an input, but these are of limited usefulness.
An object of the present invention is to overcome or mitigate the above disadvantages.